Chocolate Mountains
|released = March 23, 2012 |difficulty = Medium |previous = Lemonade Lake |next = Minty Meadow |image = Chocolate Mountain.png |episode = 4 |levels = 36 - 50}} Chocolate Mountains is the fourth Episode of Candy Crush Saga and the fourth Episode of World One. The episode contains levels 36-50. The champion title is Chocolate Mountaineer. This is the second episode that needs to be unlocked by getting three tickets from friends. In mobile, this is the first episode to require doing so. Story For the YouTube video, click here Before episode: When the player reaches Chocolate Mountains, the first level will display a cut scene of Tiffi and Mr. Yeti. Mr. Yeti is asleep and Tiffi needs to find a way to wake him up. After episode: Eventually after shouting "Wake up!", Mr. Yeti thanks Tiffi for waking him up. New things *Liquorice Locks ( ) are introduced officially. Level 25 also had a liquorice lock appearance, but the appearance was unofficial. Levels Difficulty *The average difficulty is considerably easy. *Easiest level: Level 43 *Hardest level: Level 50 Chocolate Mountains contains levels 36 to 50. This episode is considered to be considerably easy with some considerably hard levels such as 39, 41, 45, 46 and 50. This episode is a bit harder than previous episode, Lemonade Lake. There are 8 Jelly Levels , 4 Ingredients Levels , 2 Moves Levels and 1 Timed Level . Gallery ThCA25741D.jpg 04 Chocolate Mountains.PNG|Initial scene (mobile devices) Mr Yeti, can you please help.png|Mr Yeti, can you please help? Mr Yeti, are you awake.png|Mr Yeti, are you awake? Mr Yeti is asleep, how can I wake him up.png|Mr Yeti is asleep. How can I wake him up? Mr Yeti....png|Mr Yeti...? Thanks for waking me up!.png|Thanks for waking me up! Please... let me help you!.png|Please... let me help you! Let us celebrate!.png|Yay! Everyone is happy! Level 36 Reality.png|Level 36 - |link=Level 36 Level 37 Reality.png|Level 37 - |link=Level 37 Level 38 Reality.png|Level 38 - |link=Level 38 Level 39 Reality.png|Level 39 - |link=Level 39 Level 40 Reality.png|Level 40 - |link=Level 40 Level 41 Reality.png|Level 41 - |link=Level 41 Level 42 Reality.png|Level 42 - |link=Level 42 Level 43 Reality.png|Level 43 - |link=Level 43 Level 44 Reality.png|Level 44 - |link=Level 44 Level 45 Reality.png|Level 45 - |link=Level 45 Level 46 Reality.png|Level 46 - |link=Level 46 Level 47 Reality.png|Level 47 - |link=Level 47 Level 48 Reality.png|Level 48 - |link=Level 48 Level 49 Reality.png|Level 49 - |link=Level 49 Level 50 Reality.png|Level 50 - |link=Level 50 Chocomountainfb.png|Chocolate Mountains on Facebook Trivia *This episode features Level 46, a medium-hard level. It makes a cameo appearance in PSY's "Gentleman" single. *Chocolates are actually introduced after this episode, even though this episode is named Chocolate Mountains. *This episode is likely based off of Switzerland, as the country is very mountainous and is extremely well known for their chocolate. *This episode has the most levels that have 6 candy colours with 10. Levels 36, 37, 39, 40, 41, 42, 47, 48, 49 and 50. Category:Episodes Category:World One Category:Released Episodes of 2012